Doll of Mikan
by postponed wedding
Summary: "If I knew this would happen, I shouldn't have married you." 'Even though I ran away, I left my heart to you. Because I know it will not beat again.'


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>Doll of Mikan<strong>

_Even though I ran away, I left my heart to you. Because I know it will not beat again._ **  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss your lovely bride." The priest signaled.<p>

Hotaru's face is still emotionless but deep inside her she's really happy for Mikan.

Three years ago, she married Ruka Nogi. The next year, Yuu married Anna. The next, Nonoko married Koko. And now…it's Mikan's time to get married.

Of course, she's the maid of honor, Mikan's best friend. The others insisted on having a role and since, none of them had bore a child, the flower girls, ring bearers, etc. were son and daughter of popular politicians, business man, etc.

She could still remember how shock she was when the invitation came a week before 10:00am at Lucky Maiden Church. Many honored guests were invited including their classmates and teachers in Gakuen Alice. It's indeed a grand wedding.

"Hey Hotaru, don't tell me you want to get married again?" her husband, Ruka, teased. "I'm more than willing to say 'yes' if you will proposed to me now." He revealed his naughty smile.

"Shut your mouth, bunny boy. Let's go and greet the baka and the other baka." She pulled Ruka to the wedding celebrants.

There are only a few people inside now. The gang was with Natsume and Mikan.

"Congratulations baka." Hotaru said.

"Hotaruu! Thanks!" Mikan said while trying to hug Hotaru but miserably failed.

"She's not beautiful. She's very beautiful and elegant. Also, the only woman who still wears polka-dotted patterned panties in her age." Natsume praised her but at the same time teased.

"Pervert!" Mikan shouted.

"Stop with the sweetness." Hotaru interfered. Her eyebrows were twitching out of anger. "Let's take the photo so I can eat my crab brains now."

The gang gathered together for the picture. "One…Two…Three…Say Cheese!" The photographer said before taking the picture.

The photo was a unique one. In the middle lies Mikan holding a bouquet of red roses while Natsume was hugging her. On their left side, Ruka smiled with his prince-like smile. Beside him was Hotaru taking out her camera to take a picture of Ruka smiling. On their right side were Yuu, Koko, Anna, and Nonoko.

It was indeed full of life. All of them, even Natsume, were smiling a little and there's no sign of loneliness in his eyes. But…how long?

**10 months later…**

Natsume rested his head on the swivel chair and sighed. There are dark lines below his eyes, his hair is messy, and he really looks like he was carrying the world in his shoulders.

He hasn't slept well for almost seven months now. The only reason is…Mikan is missing! It all started three months after their wedding…

**Natsume's POV**

I went home early that day because Mikan called. She's feeling bad all of a sudden. She said that she feels her body numb.

When I opened the big door, no maids were there to greet me. Only Mikan, but didn't greet me, was there, lying on the sofa. Anger was written all over her face.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped.

I raised a brow. "You called and you said you're not feeling well. Are you all right now? By the way where are the maids?" I looked around to see nothing.

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Tch. I sent them away because I don't want to see their ugly faces anymore. Satisfied?"

"What's wrong with you?" I remained calm.

"I just don't want to see anyone, okay?" She raised her voice. "You too, get out of my sight!" She threw a pillow at me but didn't hit.

I looked at her angry face before turning around to leave. I decided to go back to the office, although, I don't have any work to do.

That was our first quarrel as husband and wife. Of course, there's no perfect relationship but…I didn't expect it to be this…soon.

I thought of not going home but that night, Mikan called and said she wants me to go home. I'm a little uneasy what if she does it again?

But when I opened the door, she ran to me and cried on my chest while saying how sorry she was. I smiled a little and told her it was okay.

The next day, we went out together because she said it was the payment for acting like that. She also promised not to be weird again. But here she was, doing crazy stuffs again.

Imagine, we passed by a Chinese restaurant which is already closed. She suddenly felt like eating Chinese food but the case is…she wants to eat there!

I told her to eat on the other restaurants but she insisted. So I needed to call the manager just to open it for us. What a woman!

Next, she saw a beautiful doll in a certain store. Its hair was straight and brown, like her own hair. It has a pair of brown shiny eyes just like hers. And it resembles her beautiful smile.

But that's not the problem. It is not for sale. The owner said that it belongs to her dead daughter so she displayed it as a lucky charm.

I had a lot of convincing to do but in the end, the owner also agreed but in one condition we must take good care of it.

She did many weird things that day but I don't care. I thought that she was just being sweet to me in a childish way. 'Til came that night…

I hurried home again because she called. I really hope that it is something important this time I don't understand her. She always calls to tell "go home" but when I arrive, she tells me to "get out"

At that time, she was on their room, preparing herself to sleep. When she saw me, her face became angry. "What are you doing here? Get out! I don't want to your face!" She yelled.

With that, I lost my temper. "What's wrong with you?" she was shocked on my sudden anger. "If I knew this would happen, I shouldn't have married you."

ThenI realized what I just said. I watched as hurt crossed her face. "Mikan…"

She lied on our bed and faced backwards. I heard her tiny sobs which squeezes my heart. Tomorrow, I'll apologize.

When I woke up the next day, I rolled to hug and kiss my beloved wife but it's not her but the doll which I kissed. I noticed that it was holding a piece of paper.

_Natsume,_

_ Sorry if you had an unhappy married life with me. Sorry if it's my entire fault. Sorry for everything._

_ Last night, I decided to let you go. You're free now to be in love again. Thank you for giving me such a happy phase of life._

_ Even though I ran away, I left my heart to you. Because I know it will not beat again._

_ I love you for always…_

_Mikan_

Since then, his world stopped spinning. He had lost his first and last love. But…he can't give up now. Not now.

For seven months, he searched for her but found none. Even the highly paid detectives can't find her. Even her best friend, Hotaru, don't know where she was.

He sighed once again. "Mikan…come back please." Just then, his phone rang. "Hello?" he heard too many voices, shouting at each other, instructing each other, and like catching up time. "Hotaru?"

"Hai." Hotaru replied. "Baka…you need to go at our hospital. If you still want to see the baka. Sorry if I hid her from you."

He heard a sob before the line was cut. "If you still want to see Mikan" What's happening to Mikan? Wait, in the hospital? No!

He hurried out of his office and drove his car almost madly. "Mikan…" he whispered.

He arrived at the hospital and saw all of the gang. All of them were crying.

A doctor walked to him. "You must be Mr. Hyuuga. Your wife had delivered a baby girl." He announced.

"She's pregnant?" Natsume can't believe it.

The doctor nodded. "Demo…the bleeding won't stop."

He stood there frozen. "Doctor…I'll pay billion just please…save her!" but the doctor shook his head.

Natsume ran to the delivery room. There lies Mikan's weak body. She slowly opened her eyes and forced a weak smile. "Na-tsu-me" She raised her hand and Natsume caught it.

He put it in his cheeks. "Don't talk anymore. It will be alright." His tears began falling.

"Natsu- no, no, no, Natsume, sorry if I will leave you this soon…"

"No! No! No! Promise me, you'll live! Please! I can't believe live without you. You're my life." He pleaded.

"Shhh…don't cry anymore. Gomen" She said and tears fell on her cheeks.

"No, gomenasai, I didn't mean what I said. I'm just so stupid."

She smiled. "I know…what I meant is…gomen because I can't hold on anymore. I love you Natsume. Promise to take good care of our daughter. Looks like it's time to go now." She said.

"Don't leave me! I beg you, Mikan!" He sobbed.

"Natsume…I will not leave you. I'll stay inside here." She pointed his heart.

Her hands fell lifelessly. She slowly closed her eyes but still, a smile is shown on her face.

It has been a week since Mikan died. Natsume named their daughter, Hikari in memory of her. She looks exactly like her mother and the doll…

He was looking at it now. The doll that looks like her beloved wife, he considered it as her since she used it in replace of herself when she ran away.

"Sayonara. May you rest in peace, my polkadots." He whispered and before he could get out of the room, he heard a voice which is identical to…

"Pervert, Natsume!" It says.

He turned around to be shocked because the doll was wearing their GA uniform with Mikan's usual smile.

Natsume smiled a bit.

To his horror, the doll winked at him…

* * *

><p>Whooo! I had finished my second fanfic for a looong time~! I'm sorry for all the wrong grammars and wrong spellings! I'd appreciate it if you'll leave some reviews! Thanks!<p>

_~idol-chan_


End file.
